


Picky Cow

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blue Balls, Cloud Meadow AU, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking Machines, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Anonymous asked:Kay but imagine shy breeder reader invest in a new device that jacks the monsters off but cow enji ain’t having it with a device jacking him and milking him so maybe he breaks his own living area and goes inside readers house to breed her 👉👈😅
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Kudos: 277





	Picky Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Kay but imagine shy breeder reader invest in a new device that jacks the monsters off but cow enji ain’t having it with a device jacking him and milking him so maybe he breaks his own living area and goes inside readers house to breed her 👉👈😅

Trigger Warning: Dub con, cum inflation, belly bulge, intercrural/thigh fucking somnophilia, size difference, blue balls ? 

Enji didn’t look pleased when you put the new device on his cock. It was called a Milk ‘Em 3000, recently invented by a prodigy breeder. Considering how busy you were with the guild’s domestication projects, you didn’t have time to care for a creature like Enji that needed constant attention and milking. And frankily, you weren’t confident enough to keep seeing the look in his eye combined with that massive cock of his. 

“C’mon,” you cooed gently, turning the ring on, a steady vibration chugging away for his cum. You set a bucket down for his load, but he never came. The packaging had promised affectivity after a maximum of ten minutes. It had been almost fifteen and Enji hadn’t so much as twitched. Eventually, you gave up and removed the device from him. You’d just have to milk by hand as usual, the thought made your cheeks warm. Your alarm sounded. Shit, you were late for the guild meeting. “I’ll be right back, promise.” 

Enji looked much more displeased. 

When you’d left, it had been early in the morning, the sun still rising from behind the mountains, and now as you returned home, the sun was setting behind them. You were more than exhausted and went straight back to your house, stripping off everything but your undershirt and panties before crawling into bed. 

You hadn’t been asleep long when you felt something move your bed. Something hot touched your thighs, pulling your legs up and apart, making way for something huge and even hotter. The grunting was what drove you from sleep. You blinked through your sleepiness to see Enji above you, milking himself with your thighs. The head of his cock vanished and reappeared between the cleavage of your skin. Each stroke from the fat length of his shaft, rubbed against your clit. You could hear a faint clicking sound each time his cock head passed over your entrance, slowly becoming aware of the aching in your core. 

“Enji?” 

He stopped thrusting. 

It a matter of seconds you remembered that you’d left him with an unmilked and hard on in the barn. Shit. He must have been desperate for release, though why he didn’t go for any of the catgirls or chimera instead were beyond you. Heat rose in your cheeks and belly, but you needed to fix your mistake. You wiggled back from him and Enji’s grip on you tightened, a low warning grunt emanating from his throat. 

“Just let me get my panties off,” you begged, but Enji wasn’t letting you get away from him. His thick fingers snatched the drenched fabric and pulled, ripping your underwear off. You squeaked when they came free. 

With your entrance exposed to him, Enji didn’t wait a moment longer, plunging inside of you with his swollen shaft. You tried to hold back your moans. Just how long had he been thigh fucking you for you to be wet and ready enough to take his length? Embarrassment settled in your stomach. You felt him plunge in and in and in, completely filling you until you saw a bulge in your belly. 

With this whole cock inside you, you could feel his balls against your ass, swollen bigger than you’d ever felt. Enji hadn’t been milked all day, just how many loads were waiting to burst out of him? Right inside of—.

Enji pulled back and slammed in, starting slow before quickly evolving into rough thrusts. He was chasing for release, not pleasure, pounding your sloppy cunt until you were screaming. You couldn’t hold yourself back anymore, your fingers twisted into your sheets. The bed frame groaned under his thrusts, threatening to break each time he sheathed his cock. 

You were close now, your core tight and aching for more. “Enji,” you cried, “Enji.” 

And he came, those swollen balls of his flexed and released, sending load after load of hot and heavy seed directly into your womb. You could feel it filling you, your stomach bloating as it became fuller and fuller. You didn’t know how long Enji came for, but you knew you’d come again at least once. 

However, Enji didn’t pull out of you, instead collapsing on top, shoving his face into the side of your neck. With his huge, muscled, form on top of you, Enji fell asleep and you were too exhausted to do anything but moan with your belly full of cum and your cunt full of cock.


End file.
